yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Claw of Hermos
| romaji_name = Herumosu no Tsume | image = TheClawofHermos-LEDD-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 46232525 | effect_types = Condition, Effect, Condition | lore = (This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Hermos".) Send 1 monster from your hand or field to the GY, of the Type that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "The Claw of Hermos" per turn. | fr_lore = (Cette carte est toujours aussi traitée comme "Dragon Légendaire Hermocrate".) Envoyez 1 monstre depuis votre main ou Terrain au Cimetière, du Type qui est listé sur un Monstre Fusion qui ne peut être Invoqué Spécialement qu'avec "La Griffe d'Hermocrate" (si la carte est Posée, révélez-la), puis Invoquez Spécialement le Monstre Fusion depuis votre Extra Deck. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "La Griffe d'Hermocrate" par tour. | de_lore = (Diese Karte wird zusätzlich immer als „Legendärer Drache Hermos“ behandelt.) Lege 1 Monster, das den Typ hat, der auf einem Fusionsmonster aufgeführt ist, das nur mit „Klaue des Hermos“ als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden kann, von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite auf den Friedhof (falls die Karte gesetzt ist, zeige sie vor), dann beschwöre das Fusionsmonster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck. Du kannst nur 1 „Klaue des Hermos“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = (Questa carta viene anche sempre considerata come "Leggendario Drago Hermos".) Manda, dalla tua mano o dal tuo Terreno al Cimitero, 1 mostro del Tipo indicato su un Mostro Fusione che può essere Evocato Specialmente solo con "Artiglio di Hermos" (se quella carta è Posizionata, rivelala), poi Evoca Specialmente quel Mostro Fusione dal tuo Extra Deck. Puoi attivare solo 1 "Artiglio di Hermos" per turno. | pt_lore = (Este card deve ser sempre considerado como "Dragão Lendário Hermos".) Envie 1 monstro (de um Tipo que esteja listado em um Monstro de Fusão que só pode Invocado por Invocação-Especial com "A Garra de Hermos") da sua mão ou do seu lado do campo para o Cemitério (se esse card estiver Baixado, revele-o) e, depois, Invoque esse Monstro de Fusão por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck Adicional. Você só pode ativar 1 "A Presa de Critias" por turno. | es_lore = (Esta carta también se trata siempre como "Dragón Legendario Hermos"). Manda al Cementerio 1 monstruo en tu mano o Campo, del Tipo que esté listado en un Monstruo de Fusión que sólo pueda ser Invocado de Modo Especial con "La Garra de Hermos" (si esa carta está Colocada, muéstrala), y después Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck Extra, a ese Monstruo de Fusión. Sólo puedes activar 1 "La Garra de Hermos" por turno. | ja_lore = このカードのカード はルール 「 の ヘルモス」としても う。「ヘルモスの 」は１[[turn|ターン]]に１ しか[[activate| ]]できない。①：「ヘルモスの 」の でのみ できる モンスターカードに された[[Type| ]]のモンスター１ を の[[hand| ]]・[[field|フィールド]]から[[Graveyard| ]]へ[[send| る]]（そのカードがフィールドに[[Set|セット]]されている 、めくって[[look| ]]する）。その 、その モンスター１ をエクストラデッキから する。 | ko_lore = 이 카드의 카드명은 룰상 "전설의 용 헤르모스"로도 취급한다. "헤르모스의 발톱"은 1턴에 1장밖에 발동할 수 없다. ①: "헤르모스의 발톱"의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있는 융합 몬스터 카드에 쓰여 있는 종족의 몬스터 1장을 자신의 패 / 필드에서 묘지로 보낸다(그 카드가 필드에 세트되어 있을 경우, 넘겨서 확인한다). 그 후, 그 융합 몬스터 1장을 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Fusion Monster | archseries = Legendary Dragon | related_to_archseries = * Legendary Knight * Magician (archetype) * Three Musketeers of Face Cards * Red-Eyes | action = * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard * Sends from your field to your Graveyard * Reveals face-down cards | stat_change = * Name condition * Treated as multiple names | summoning = Special Summons from your Extra Deck | misc = * Specifically listed * Only once per turn | database_id = 11892 }}